The little things give you away
by Theonewhostandsout
Summary: Bella, Rose, Alice, and Ang have been friends since their diaper days. When the girls find out Ang might be pregnant things seem to fall to piecies. Will this new drama hurt Edward and Bella's recently formed relationship? Vamp's possible in future


**Hey guys I know another story.... but hey my bestie Abbey's older bro just left for boot camp before he heads off to war and we won't see him until may. So he's signed up for combat so guys keep him in your prayers... I don't think Ab would be able to go on without him... so guys let's pray for him to come back from his tour without a scratch!**

**Bpov**

"Ang what do you mean you might be pregnant either you are or aren't!" I said horrified to my friend over the phone.

"I mean it's just I don't know, Bells. I think I should ask Alice or Rose." Angela replied sounding deathly afraid over the phone.

"Yeah, they are the ones who know about this stuff... But hey they're going to be over here in about a half hour so once they're here I'll get Rose to drive us over to your house." I said hoping everything would end up alright, I mean we were only 14. We were to young to deal with this stuff.

"Yeah and can you bring chocolate my Dad has decided that health food leads the way up to god's path being the pastor he is so I've been deprived of my cravings." She begged and I let out a laugh and told her that my house was stocked and I'd hook her up with her favorites.

"Thank you Bella and if there is a bun in fact in my oven we need to start picking out names!" Angela whispered jokingly and I just told her I'd call her once Alice and Rosalie got here.

I sighed setting my cell phone down on my bed side table, Ang really needed my help and honestly I knew that I would probably never end up with a husband and kids, I mean really I was rather plain and to say the least a little chubby.

"Bella! Remember Phil and I have a date! So don't be surprised if when you and the girls finally venture down here that I'm gone!" Renee shouted from downstairs. Oh the joys of parents who recently went back to court and got joint custody seeming as Renee after years of little or no contact "Missed" me.

"Actually Mom there's a change of plans we're going to go see Angela and maybe just stay at the Cullen's! I don't really know yet!" I shouted back grabbing my phone shoving it into the pocket of my jeans and headed out of my brightly lit room and clumsily down the stairs and into the living room.

"Oh okay hun well remember your Dad's out with Billy Black tonight so don't stop over there." Renee said awkwardly leaning in the doorway into the kitchen.

"Okay Mom.... Well um.... So when am I going to meet the famous Phil?" I asked her lightening the mood a bit. And she just about exploded with excitement.

"Oh Bella! You'll love him! And if Alice and Rose don't get her before 5 then you'll get to meet him. He's a minor league baseball player! He has a daughter your age you'll simply love!" She said smiling like a 16 year old on her way prom.

"You realize last time you said that I would love the guy's daughter she came at me with a ninja sword! And you expected me to stay the night there and I ended up having to call Carlisle and Emmett to come pick me up because you and the guy were otherwise occupied" I said shaking my head in discontent.

"BELLA BONANZA WE MUST READY YOU FOR YOUR DATE WITH EDWARD TOMORROW!!!!!!" I heard Alice scream as she and Rose busted into my living room.

"So when do I finally get to meet the childhood friend I've heard about for more than ten years and have never met?" Renee asked leaning back onto the wall, knowing that I had said that tomorrow Emmett and I were going hiking for some brother-sister (not by blood) bonding.

"Ummmm.... Guys Ang really... I mean really needs us so we need to head over there for a bit." I said before walking into the kitchen and filling up a grocery bag with some of Angela's favorite candies.

"Why? Did she fall? Is her Dad expelling her from seeing Ben?" Alice asked stepping into the kitchen to question me more effectively.

"No, that's not it but she seriously needs us." I whispered picking up the bag from the counter and walking back into the living room.

"Oh okay so we'll prep you for the date afterwards I guess." Rose said waving us out the door.

"Bye mom! I guess I'll meet Phil some other time. And I'll introduce you to Edward tomorrow, I promise." I told her before walking out the door and over to Rose's red m3 and hopped into the front seat.

"So spill what's wrong with Angela?" Rosalie asked worriedly as we pulled out of my mother's foresty driveway.

"She might be pregnant she told me she's a week late on her period and doesn't know what to do." I blurted frantically starting to bite my fingernails.

"Bad Bella!" Alice said slapping my hand away from my face.

"Bella should I get her a test or something?" Rose asked as we passed a Walgreen's that was a little far off from rest of forks.

"Yeah I think that would be a great idea and I'll call her and say we're on our way over and that you've stopped to pick up a preggo test for her." I said as calmly as I could, which honestly was rather frazzled at best.

"Good, it's a start at least." Rose said giving us a weak smile as she turned into the parking lot of the walgreens and hopped out to go buy it.

I sighed loudly dreading the idea of Ang having to go through teenage motherhood.

"Want me to do it. We both know you are to scared enough not to be able to reassure our poor ole' Angela." Alice said pulling out her phone and called Ang and told her what we were doing and we would be there soon to see what's up.

"Okay bye Ang." Alice said hanging up.

"She's really scared... I can see why you're on edge." Alice said giving me a light pat on the back.

"Want to call Edward and see if he'll calm you down?" Alice asked sneakily pulling out my phone and pressing the call button so I had no choice but to talk him.

"Hey Bella has Alice killed you yet?" My favorite velvety voice asked me.

"No actually we're on our way Angela's we're really getting a scare..." I told him hoping to cover up my cowardlyness.

"Why? Is something wrong? Did she get hurt?" Edward asked sounding a bit concerned.

"No, actually it might be a bit worse actually but it mainly concerns your views." I told him calmly as I saw Rose walk out of Walgreen's carrying a bag that obviously contained Angela's item.

"What do you mean Bella?" Edward asked the concern in his voice clearly growing.

"Eds..." I whispered my tone seeming to crack.

"Yeah love..." Edward replied in a hushed tone.

"Angela might be pregnant." I blurted out softly as Rose's door squeaked open and she hopped inside setting the bag down in the car.

"Oh god Bells! You guys really need to see what's up."

"Yeah I know... I've got to go Edward... But ummmmm.... Hey! Our date's still on, am I correct?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss it even if the world was about to end." Edward said giving a light chuckle.

"Okay then... Well I guess this is bye." I told him, wishing that I could just take him along with me on the phone.

"Yeah, so I will see you soon hopefully. And well Bye Bella." Edward said apparently as sad as I was to get off the phone.

"Bye." I whispered before the line went dead.

I sighed sticking my phone back into my pocket and I turned to Alice.

"We'll be there soon Bella." Alice replied sinking into her seat.

"Okay Al." I said as we suddenly took the turn into Angela's neighborhood.

"Hurry up Rose!" Alice and I screamed right before she sped up a lot to get us over to her house and parked in the driveway.

"Oh Rose we need to sneak in the chocolate and the other things inside." I told her and Rose nodded before sticking the bags cleverly inside her bag.

We all got out quickly and scurried over to the door and Alice slammed her fist onto the doorbell.

After a minute no one came to the door so Rose lightly punched it.

"Hey..." I heard a horrid cracking voice say and of course it was Angela looking like she hadn't had any sleep in days.

"Oh god Ang you look horrible." Rose said walking inside, and giving her a light hug as she went. And we all went through the process of hugging her and going inside.

"So.....brought you chocolate." I said as we plopped down on the shaggy white carpet in Angela's room. She smiled widely and held out her hands for it and I nodded to Rose who laughed loudly before handing over the giant bag of Chocolate.

"God you are my savior Bella!" She said before opening up a Hershey's and digging in.

"Actually it's more likely Rose is." I whispered lightly as Rose pulled out a tiny pink box from her bag and handed it to Angela.

Ang gulped and stared down at it, as if it was a killer.

"It'll be alright." We reassured her before she nodded and went over to her bathroom.

A couple minutes later she came out not daring to glance at what she held in her hands.

"Come on let's see." Rose said lightly and Ang nodded before setting it face up on her bedside table and we all looked down.

And staring us back in the face was a little red plus sign...


End file.
